Happy Birthday
by momojinxie
Summary: Left alone and abandoned on his birthday Conner, seeks friendship; But when the chance to move on from M'gann comes along does he take it? Or are his feelings for M'gann too strong? Invasion. After episode 8. SuperMartian. Featuring Wendy. One shot.


Based off of Invasion episode 8: Satisfaction. SuperMartian Oneshot.

* * *

Happy Birthday

After Raquel's bridal showers the girl returned home. M'gann, and Cassie made there way back to the cave. It was a good night with her friends and she was happy for Raquel. Although she was plagued with the sadness of the death of Artemis and the disappearance of La'gann she still couldn't help but think about Conner. This was the first time in his whole life she hadn't done something for his birthday. Even though he acted brutish and angry on the outside he was pretty sensitive. Reaching her bedroom she leaned against the door. "Conner...I'm so sorry..." _No, I'm not his girlfriend anymore...but I'm still his friend...Aren't I?_ She thought to herself. Glancing toward the clock she noticed that there was only a few more hours left of his birthday. She smiled to herself "Maybe it's not too late."

She flew off to the kitchen and began working on a cake, while it was baking she went back into her room. "Where is it. I know it's here somewhere" she tore apart her closet looking for the gift she got him. Deep within the depths of her closet she found a small box with a bow on it. _The jacket I got him before we broke up._ Then returned to the kitchen to decorate the cake.

Happy Harbor

Conner and Wendy sat inside of the restaurant as he finished his slice of cake. "Thanks for dinner Wendy."

She leaned on the palm of her hand and stared dreamily at him. "It's not a problem at all. It is your birthday and well to be honest it doesn't feel right to not make a fuss about it."

He shrugged and smiled back at her. "I really needed this..." He honestly didn't expect anything from his friends. The only friends that have always made a big deal about his birthday were busy. _Kaldur was now his enemy, Wally is in mourning, Aremtis was gone, Nightwing was working, and M'gann...doesn't love me anymore..._

"Where you going after this?"

He looked down and thought about it. "Home I guess..."

She smiled and took a sip of her wine. "Wanna go for a walk? I live just a few blocks over and well...I'm still afraid to walk home at night."

"Sure" After paying the bill Wendy and Conner made there way through a park toward her apartment.

"So Conner, do you stay in touch with Karen and Mal?"

"Yeah, Mal and I work together, and Karen...she's pretty busy with her studies but I see her occasionally. What about you? How's Marvin?"

She smiled "He's good. We have lunch whenever he's in town and catch up." She led him up the stoop and looked down shyly. "Do...you want to come in?" she unlocked her door and looked up at him.

His eyes shifted down. "S-Sure." he forced out and followed her inside of the apartment.

She slipped off her vest. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a second..." she gave him a smile and walked into her bedroom.

He looked around and hung up his jacket. Her walls were decorated in photos. _Hehe, well she is a photography major. _He stooped in his tracks once he noticed a photo of him, M'gann, Marvin, Wendy, Mal, and Karen at prom. _We look so happy... _He had a genuine smile on his face as his arms were wrapped around M'gann. He closed his eyes remembering that night.

–

_While waiting at Mal's house Conner sighed at the bottom of the staircase. "What is taking them so long?" He wasn't used to M'gann taking long to get ready, she usually just phased into a new outfit but he realized that there are reasons to why she can't do that right now. _

_Mal sighed. "They're women." he crossed his arms over his chest. "They gotta pluck, and paint, and curl things."_

_Marvin's eyes widened "Mal's got a point. I mean like, what do they really look like? Under all of there concealers, foundations, lipstick, false lashes. Did you know that they have false lashes?! Who does that?" he waved his arms hysterically._

_Conner smirked "I know what Megan looks like...under it all and she's the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen." he thought back to her true white martian form._

"_Who you trying to impress Kent? The women can't hear you"_

"_We're ready!" Karen yelled as the girls came down the steps, one by one. _

_Conner's eyes immediately went to how beautiful Megan looked. She wore a beautiful light green ballgown, and her hair was gently curled at the ends. He took her hands as she reached the bottom, and slipped the corsage onto her wrist. "You...you look...beautiful..."_

_She blushed shyly "Do you really like it? I spent hours picking this dress. I thought it might have been too green, or too puffy, I'm so happy you like it I just-" he pressed his lips against her and smiled._

_Pulling away he gazed into her warm honey eyes. "You look amazing." _

–

It was one of the last times when he could remember being really happy. When nothing but there own lives mattered. No superhero problems, but just a normal life. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he immediately stiffened. There was no threat so he didn't attack, but the feeling was so alien. He turned around to see Wendy behind him, in a small, blue negligee. His eyes widened as he stepped back. "Wendy..."

She blushed up at him and gently touched his arm. "It's ok..." she stepped closer and tip toed to kiss him. Before pressing her lips against his she whispered. "Happy birthday..."

He felt as if he was out of his own body; going through the motions. He hadn't realized when he ended up on the couch or where his shirt had gone, but he couldn't wrap his head around how wrong this was. _But why is it wrong? I'm single. M'gann doesn't love me anymore. Wendy's my friend, she's known me my whole life...then why do I feel this way?_ Wendy continued to kiss him and touch his chest. Looking past her, he caught the eye of the photo of M'gann. Instantly he pulled Wendy off of him. "I can't. I'm sorry." he gathered himself off of the couch and slipped his shirt back on.

Wendy sat dumbfounded on the couch, watching him. "Conner...I don't understand I thought you..."

He looked back at her. "I don't feel the same way Wendy...I'm sorry. We got carried away." he grabbed his boots and began to lace them up. "I have to go home."

Her eyes watered "Is it something I did...? Or is it because...you still have feelings for Megan?"

He froze for a minute "You didn't do anything wrong...You were there when I needed someone but...I'm still in love with her..."

She looked down and rubbed her arm as she closed her robe. "It's ok...I understand...The heart wants what the heart wants..." she looked over at him. "But if you're in love with someone...do something about it...it's not fair to us outsiders to think we stand a chance..."

He looked down, ashamed "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize to me...Just be with the person you love..."

He grabbed his jacket "Wendy..."

"Go!" she yelled. She took a breath and sighed. "Go to her...please..."

He nodded and made his way out and hurried to go to the cave.

-The Cave

M'gann fell asleep in front of the cake, the six wax candles melted into the frosting, and the balloons that she blew up floated to the ground. "Superboy, B04" the computer sounded off. M'gann began to stir in her sleep and looked up to see Conner entering the cave.

He walked past the living room and stopped seeing the melted cake, and candles. "M'gann..."

She rubbed her puffy eyes and stood up. "Where have you been...?" she whispered.

He looked down at the cake and back to her. "You did this for me?"

She nodded. "I didn't want you to feel alone..." she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I guess you didn't need me...so where were you?"

He sighed. "Wendy seemed to be the only person to remember my birthday. So she treated me to dinner."

Her eyes widened. "W-Wendy...?" She looked down "I remembered...how could you think otherwise? It's just...with everything that happened...with Artemis...La'gann...I just didn't have time to think about a party Conner."

He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course. And how was Raquel's bridal shower by the way?"

"That was different!" She glared at him. "I did this for you...I made your favorite and I...wanted to keep it private because I know you're not the biggest fan of crowds."

"What out of guilt!? I don't need your pity party" _What am I doing? I came home to make up with her, how did we end up fighting?_

"I'm done! Happy birthday" she pushed by him and stopped for a moment. "Wait...you were with Wendy..." she looked up at him and noticed the light pink shade of gloss on his lips. She leaned closer and gently traced his lip with her finger tip. The action caused him to freeze, in anticipation. He wanted. He needed her touch. Her kiss. She hadn't been so close in a long time, but his heart broke at what she figured out. "You kissed Wendy..." her eyes narrowed.

"I told you not to-"

"Read your mind? I didn't have to..." she walked past him and made her way to the top of the mountain.

"M'gann let me explain!" He looked down as she phased through the walls, and gripped his fists. "Dammit!" he yelled. He noticed the small present on the table addressed to him and sighed. "She got me a gift...?" he pulled the bow loose and opened the box. Inside of the box was a new leather jacket. One the table was a card.

_Happy 6th birthday Conner, I know things have been awkward between us lately and...we've gone through too much to have it end like this...Despite everything I want you to know how much I care about you...And I'll never leave you alone on your birthday again...Ps. I hope you liked the jacket._

Conner made his way to the mountain and saw M'gann sitting on the ground looking out at the city. He had changed into his birthday present and sat next to her. "M'gann..." he whispered seeing her tears.

"Why Wendy...?"

"She saw that I was alone and did her best to cheer me up on my birthday..."

"Are you two dating now...?"

He shook his head. "I don't like her like that...She's my friend , but...that's all." M'gann gazed up at him. "I wanted to know if it helped...kissing someone else...trying to fill the void in my heart..but it didn't...nothing measured up to you." he looked down "But you seemed so happy with La'gann...I guess I'm just tired of being angry...and alone..."

"You're not alone Conner..."

He laughed "I'm a stray..." he ran his hand through his hair. "I have no one to go to..."

She touched his hand. "You're not alone...you have me and your friends."

"So called friends that didn't remember my birthday...Mal has Karen, Gar has you, Wally and Dick have each other and well...then there's me...I'm not a lone wolf...some times a wolf...just wants to be in a pack again..."

"I love you, and it breaks my heart to see you like this...thinking that you're all alone, but you're the one who dumped me."

"And you replaced me...Maybe there's something wrong with me but when the opportunity came to try and replace you it didn't work out. I can't just transfer my feelings to someone else. All I could think about was you..."

"That's not fair! You know I still have feelings for you. "

"That's not what it looks like...not when you're with-"

She pushed him down and kissed him deeply. Giving all of her love, to him. Pulling back she gazed into his eyes and blushed heavily. "I didn't transfer my feelings to someone else...I've never loved him the way I love you...I've never kissed him the way I kiss you...it's not fair that you think I just threw away what I had for you."

He cupped her face and gazed into her eyes. "I want you."

"What?" she blinked at him.

"I never want to lose you again..."

"You don't approve of how I use my powers...nothing changed Conner. When the going got tough you left."

"You're wrong...I changed...I may not approve of how you use your powers but...this time, I want to help you...I won't abandon you again..."

Her eyes softened "Please...don't leave me again..." she buried her face in his chest and began to cry softly. "You're wrong Conner...you're not the stray...I am..."

He smoothed down her soft ginger hair, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere..."

-End-

* * *

I actually really like Wendy as a character, however I'm not going to be very happy if they make her and Conner date. So here's a fanfiction to help calm our raging Supermartian shipping hearts. I also posted this on Tumblr. Please review.


End file.
